Wolmorin
|weaknesses = |creator = Spino}} Physiology Overall, Wolmorin resembles a large, muscular Wolf with long, brownish Fur. It has relatively large Fangs that stick out the Sides of its Mouth. The most notable Feature of Wolmorin is obviously the Armadillo-like Shell on its Back, that protects it from Attacks and Injuries. Wolmorin has broad, shovel-like Claws which it uses to dig up Mud and Dirt. Wolmorin has saggy Ears that hang down the Sides of its Skull, so no Pebble can get into them while Digging. Behavior Wolmorin is quite shy and mostly lives alone. They flee from most larger Predators by digging and try to intimidate many smaller Intruders with their Claws and Fangs, rather than fighting. They will feed on anything they can find, including Carrion, Fish and rarely even Plants. To loosen up Dirt, Wolmorin can spit a Fluid that feeds through it, making it easier to dig through. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Wolmorin occupies a Spot in the Middle of the Food Chain, preying upon most small Monsters and being preyed upon by most large Predators. Some of their natural Enemies include Monsters like Anjanath, Rathalos and Seregios. Their Prey consists of Monsters like Aptonoth, Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku and other smaller Monsters. Behavior towards other Monsters Wolmorin is quite withdrawn and will try to avoid Battles. When a large Predator enters its Territory it will either try to hide, roll up into a Ball or dig itself into the Ground. However, Wolmorin will furiously protect their Young from any Threat. Tracks Wolmorin leaves behind various Tracks, including Holes and Footprints on the Ground and Claw Marks, Loosening Acid, and Hair on both the Ground and Wall Specific Locale Interactions In muddy Locations, Wolmorin can throw Mud at the Hunter with its Shovel-Like Claws, inflicting the Muck Ailment Special Behaviors Wolmorin does not have any Special Behaviors Abilities Wolmorin has strong Forelegs and Shovel-like Claws which with it can dig through Mud and Dirt. It can also Spit a certain Acid that feeds through Dirt, loosening it up and making it easier to dig through. Wolmorin can roll up into a Ball, protecting it from Injuries and Attack. Rage and Tired States * Enraged State: When enraged, Wolmorin’s Ears rise, it gets faster and more aggressive * Tired State: When tired, Wolmorin will start to drool and drag its Tail along the Floor. Mounts Wolmorin can be mounted on its Head, Back and Tail. * When mounted on its Head, the Hunter is located in between the Wolmorin’s Ears. The Fanged Beast will try to get them off by dragging its Head across the Floor, ramming it into Walls and running around. * When mounted on its Back, the Hunter is located at the Top of the Wolmorin’s Shell. The Monster will try to get them off by violently shaking, rolling over the Floor, throwing itself into Walls and running around. * When mounted on it Tail, the Hunter is located at the End of the Wolmorin’s Tail. The Monster will try to get them off by shaking its Tail around, slamming into the Wall and running around. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Class: Mammalia * Order: Carnivora * Family: Canidae * Genus: Armadillolupus * Species: A. Terranychus Wolmorin is a large Canine that is unique for its large Shell and strange Claws. Habitat Range Wolmorin lives in warm Savannahs, Jungles and Grasslands like the Ancestral Steppe, Ancient Forest and Misty Peaks. It can occasionally also be sighted in Deserts like the Sandy Plains and Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Wolmorin is an omnivorous Creature that feeds on anything it can find. It feeds on both Carrion and dead Plants, which helps to keep its Habitats clean. Wolmorin is preyed upon by most large Predators. Biological Adaptations Wolmorin is unique for its Shovel-like Claws and thick Shell, especially considering that it is a close Relative of Wolves. It is perfectly adapted to digging through Sand and Mud. Behavior Wolmorin are quite shy and prefer living a solitary Lifestyle. However, Males in Heat can get very aggressive. After Mating, the Female gestates for around 8 Months, before giving Birth to circa 7-10 Pups, which it will protect with its Life if need be. Attacks Low Rank Normal * Bite: Wolmorin bites the Hunter * Claw Attack: Wolmorin claws at the Hunter * Leap: Wolmorin leaps at the Hunter * Kick: Wolmorin kicks the Hunter * Acid Spit: Wolmorin spits Fluid at the Hunter * Roll: Wolmorin rolls at the Hunter * Defensive State: Wolmorin rolls up into a Ball, making it nearly invincible * Bite from below: Wolmorin digs into the Ground, then towards the Hunter and then Bursts from below, biting them * Claw Attack from below: Wolmorin digs into the Ground, then towards the Hunter and then Bursts from below, clawing at them. Enraged: * Roar: Wolmorin roars * Triple Acid Spit: Wolmorin spits three Balls of Fluid at the Hunter * Rolling Bite: Wolmorin rolls towards the Hunter before biting them. High Rank Normal * Ground Pound: Wolmorin jumps up into the Air, rolls up into a Ball and smashes into the Ground * Mud Throw: Wolmorin throws Mud at the Hunter, causing the Muck Ailment Enraged * Acid Vomit: Wolmorin spits a Wave of Fluid at the Hunter G-Rank Normal * Acid from below: Wolmorin digs into the Ground, then towards the Hunter and then Bursts from below, spitting Fluid at them Enraged * Mud Barrage: Wolmorin throws a Barrage of Mud at the Hunter with both of its Claws Breakable Parts and Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts * Head * Shell * Legs Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops * Beast Tear * Large Beast Tear Material Drops * Wolmorin Fang * Wolmorin Claw Slinger Drops Wolmorin drops Stinger Pods Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Palico Equipment Armor Weapons Low Rank High Rank Low Rank Notes and Trivia * Wolmorin is a Combination of a Wolf and an Armadillo, with Elements of Moles and Pangolins Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Beast Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:FrostSpino